


Tug at my broken heart strings

by covalentbonds



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Also Clint Barton is an amazing asshole, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Tony Stark, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Feels, But tony tugs at my heart, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Fluff, Hurt Tony Stark, I also love steve and bucky, I am a emotional masochist, I like that, In her own deadly way, M/M, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha loooovez Tony, Pain, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Smut, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony definitely has a kink for Bucky's arm, Tony deserves all the love, Tony-centric, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, but I love him, my poor baby, probably, so much pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:38:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covalentbonds/pseuds/covalentbonds
Summary: Because above all : through some time travelling bullshit even Karma knew that he, Tony Stark could never deserve a soulmate.so what better than branding him with the marks of two very dead people who had been each others soulmate, never had his mark and served to be the standard that he would always strive for but never reach?oh waitKarma doesn't think he's suffered enough.Now they're alive and in love.in front of him.Ha.Ha._____Or your Tony hurts because author is an emotional masochist fic with the soulmate stuckony trope.





	

Edwin Jarvis, or just Jarvis is a man of the highest principles, so when a two year old Tony Stark gazes up at him with all the devotion in the world and says  
“Up Ja’vis."

  
He picks him up, because refusing Tony Stark was a cardinal sin and his tears could send everyone rushing around in panic. The boy was meant to break hearts, Jarvis was sure.

  
“Les go!” Tony says snuggled in his arm. Jarvis breaks down a grin.  
“Go where Little Master?”  
“To exhplore Jav’s.” Tony tugs at his arm and looks him in the eye with a ‘duh’ expression better than some teenagers.

  
“Okay, Okay Little Master, where should we go exploring today?”  
And as always the answer is..  
“Space!”

  
Maria Stark loves space. And has the most technologically advanced room, filled with holographic technology to make it look like you’re in the middle of the cosmos.  
And Tony Stark has inherited that in his blood. As an infant, he would only stop crying when he was surrounded by the dark of the space holographics with stars at his fingertips.

  
So Jarvis, takes Tony to the room, sets up the software, closes the door and sits down.  
For the next two hours, he watches Tony play with stars, planets, nebulas with the purest form of wonder in his eyes.  
Two hours and some minutes later, Tony starts twitching. Jarvis narrows his eyes.  
“Little Master..?” He questions.  
“It itches!” Tony turns towards him with tears in his eyes.  
_Oh._  
“Have I ever told you about soul mates Little Master?”  
Knowing that if he mentioned God, Little Master would get distracted and ask him a thousand questions about the why, how and proof..Jarvis nudges the story differently.

  
“So long ago when the universe came into being..the atoms that first fit together but later broke apart invented a fail safe to meet again. Human beings all have soul mates. Your soul mate is that one true person, who loves you for all you have and makes you better for it. And every person is blessed with two sets of marks. One is that of your soul mate and one is their own. It seems to me Little Master, that your marks are manifesting now.”

  
It does befuddle Jarvis as most marks appear by the age of six, but then again Tony is clearly ahead of everyone so why not here? And no, he is very much not biased.

  
“Does it hurt?” Tony asks, looking up at him.  
“A little bit like an ant biting you.” Jarvis leans down and Tony grins because of course the boy had got bit by an ant somewhere, somehow.  
“Wi’ they love me?”  
“Very much.” Jarvis says and hopes for it to be true. Then he picks up Tony and tells him to sleep for some hours.  
“Ah.” Tony nodes sagely and conks out.

  
Jarvis buries himself in work for the rest of the day with anticipation bright in the back of his mind. Just who will Tony have as his soulmate? Not that Jarvis would get to know just from the marks but..he’s eager.  
Maria and Howard Stark come back from a week long vacation in Bahamas that evening. Both stony faced and with sunglasses sitting on their nose.

Jarvis doesn’t tell them anything.

  
It’s late at night when Jarvis wakes up because someone is shaking him. It’s Tony of course.  
“Jav’s look.” And in the glow of the moonlight, Jarvis looks at the marks of one Tony Stark.  
There is a beautiful, _gorgeous_  red and gold dragon wrapped around Tony’s back, its tail around his neck and then streaming down his spine, with its wings behind it, jaws open and eyes ablaze, screaming for the entire world, that it will _conquer._    
It’s eyes are a flaming blue and it looks so, so alive. Jarvis is thrilled and amazed and impressed because he knows hundred and one percent that right there is Tony’s own mark.

The boy is set to achieve the greatest height mankind ever can and Jarvis had known that from when he held him as baby.  
“It’s beautiful, little master.” The moonlight shines down on Tony’s grin.  
And then Tony completely turns towards him.  
And oh there is a beautiful white Griffin, below Tony’s right side of the chest. It’s majestic and grand and very very  _familar._  
And there is also a Wolf , it’s eyes glowing blue, it’s coat the darkest shade of black and crouched in a defensive posture at the left of Tony’s chest.  
Jarvis is horrified and again somehow amazed. This boy, here has the mark of two of the greatest people Jarvis had the pleasure of meeting.  
Two very dead people.  
_Two people._  
Both males.

Male soul mates.

Steve Grant Rogers and James Bucky Barnes.

  
There are so many things to be horrified with, that Jarvis doesn’t know where to start from.

  
“Theya pwetty yes?” Tony asks him, in a tone that implies that _yes of course they are._  
Jarvis hugs the boy closer to his chest and mumbles a choked off ‘yes’.

  
Howard and Maria Stark don’t find out the marks until three years later. Jarvis doesn’t let them. And it’s not too difficult either.  
But Jarvis can’t hide Tony’s marks forever and when a crying Tony calls him at two in the night when Ana and him are visiting her parents, the secret is out.

  
“He-he called me a frea-freak and fag-faggouh and I am the biggest disappointenen he’s ever had..” Tony is sobbing on the phone as Jarvis motions to Ana that they have to leave _that_ very instant and when they reach the manor an hour and half later, a four year old Tony Stark is curled near the staircase without his shirt.

  
Jarvis shouts his name and when Tony lifts his head, he’s bleeding from his forehead and mouth. But it’s the eyes that hurt Jarvis most. They’re hurt, scared and confused.

  
Jarvis drops to his knees and hugs Tony while Ana rushes to bring a first aid kid.  
“I will kill him, I swear.” She mutters as she cleans the blood off Tony’s face holding him tenderly.  
Jarvis sighs and thinks if wishes came true, Tony would be his son instead.

**Author's Note:**

> I can one hundred percent assure you that comments and kudos lighten up my dead heart and make me work faster.  
> Also hm, this will probably have five chapters.  
> Also rant at me about how Tony Stark is our smol son that we have to protect.  
> I love those.  
> Ps it isn't edited. You'll spot some grammatical mistakes. Send them my ways if you want. I'll hash them out later.


End file.
